Baron Strucker
' Baron Strucker' is one of HYDRA's main leaders. He led the organization for decades until he was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was locked up in The Vault in a secure prison cell very old. However, he managed to escape during the Breakout, and with the Satan Claw became young and strong again. Biography Early life Born in the early 1900s to a noble Prussian family who had relocated to Strucker Castle in Bavaria following the Franco-Prussian War, Wolfgang von Strucker became a Heidelberg fencing champion. World War II Early war When World War II started in 1939, Wolfgang von Strucker joined the Axis powers in their attempt to conquer the world. He became an officer of HYDRA, the branch of the Nazi war machine led by Baron Heinrich Zemo. As a member of HYDRA, Strucker served as a lieutenant to HYDRA's Super Soldier, the infamous Red Skull.[1] 1943 Lieutenant Strucker:"Lieutenant Strucker, report." "Herr Skull. The Allies have found the fortress. Captain America is with them." "Send your best regiment out to confront him. He will defeat them of course. But it will give us time to prepare the specimens. This will be the perfect test." :―Red Skull and Strucker In 1943, Strucker was stationed in Red Skull's fortress in Norway. When Captain America discovered the location of the fortress, Strucker sent a regiment of HYDRA soldiers to confront him. He fought Captain America and Bucky who jokingly stated that he has no hair at all. After the War Despite the defeat of the Axis powers in 1945, HYDRA continued to exist. Over the years, Strucker has climbed far up the ranks of HYDRA, even taking control of the organization and claiming the title of Baron when Baron Zemo was imprisoned by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. During one of HYDRA's missions to acquire lost relics of the occult, Strucker came into possession of a gauntlet of immense power, the Satan Claw. Although it cost Strucker his right arm, the gauntlet has given him the ability to sap another person's life force, absorbing it into himself and thereby keeping himself young and strong.[1] In captivity Some time before the formation of the Avengers, Strucker was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and imprisoned in The Vault. When Nick Fury arrived to interrogate him about HYDRA's attack on the United Nations, the interrogation was interrupted by the Grim Reaper who infiltrated the prison in a plot to free Strucker. Strucker was freed by Grim Reaper who gave him back his Satan Claw. Baron Strucker and Grim Reaper managed to take one of the hover-cars and take off. Nick Fury battled and defeated both of them, though not before the Baron was able to steal a portion of Fury's youth, graying his hair via the use of his Satan Claw.[3] Breakout Leader of HYDRA:"HYDRA is mine now!" :―Baron Strucker to Baron Zemo After the Breakouts in all four super villain prisons, both Baron Strucker and Grim Reaper escaped from the Vault and Strucker became leader of HYDRA once more. Some time later, Baron Zemo, the founder of HYDRA, came to reclaim the criminal organization as his own, but he gave up after learning that Captain America is alive.[4] Strucker accepted Black Widow as a member of HYDRA after she showed him the Hulk's blood sample. For some time, she was one of Strucker's lieutenants. During the Avengers' attack on HYDRA island, Strucker was attacked by Hawkeye, Captain America and the Black Panther. The Black Widow battled and defeated Hawkeye, and Strucker tried to drain the life from Hawkeye via his Satan Claw. However, Black Widow shot Strucker with the knockout ray on her gauntlets, saving Hawkeye. However, she took Strucker to safety. Black Widow and Baron Strucker, who was unaware that it was Widow who shot him as she stated that Black Panther knocked Baron Strucker out) were later confronted by M.O.D.O.C. who had promised them a powerful weapon, the Cosmic Cube. M.O.D.O.C. told them that the weapon was a failure and returned the money that HYDRA paid them, but Strucker knew that he was lying. Cosmic Cube Strucker attempts to touch the Cosmic Cube:"The game is over, you disgusting monster. The Cube is mine!" :―Baron Strucker to M.O.D.O.C. After learning that M.O.D.O.C. has almost completed the Cosmic Cube, Strucker ordered all of the HYDRA forces to attack A.I.M.. The main battle was fought in New York City. During the battle, Strucker managed to prevent M.O.D.O.C. from touching the Cube, but he himself was interrupted from doing the same by the Avengers. Strucker and Captain America reached for the Cube and touched it at the same time, but the world seemingly remained the same as before. Appearance He wears the HYDRA uniform, a glass spectacle in his right eye, a bald head, and wearing the Satan Claw. In World War II, he wears the same uniform except for his face and arms. He is a power-hungry and egomaniac wanting to take over the world and remake it in HYDRA's image. He is willing to do anything to make it possible. He also intends on remaining the head of HYDRA and won't give it up even if the Red Skull or Baron Zemo come back to reclaim it. Powers & Abilities He has no powers but has the abilities of a skilled swordsman. He also have the ability to absorb the youth and strength of the victim through the Satan Claw he obtained a few years ago but it costs his right arm. He wears the Satan Claw to absorb the victim's youth and strength to make him younger and stronger. He has a sharp sword and a pistol. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Baron Von Strucker was freed from Prison 42 with the rest of HYDRA, and was recruited into the Organization by Padro Lodo as a General in the Organization's Army. Strucker now wears an Ultima-style outfit as well as some dark armor to better enhance the effect of his Satan Claw. Not only that, but Strucker can use the Satan Claw to utilize the power of darkness for combat, as well as summon Heartless with it. Also, Strucker has control over the original Hydra monster who inspired the ancient cult to which he now has command of. (TBC...) Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:HYDRA